The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispersion of particulate material within an airstream and more particularly to such apparatus associated with a centrifugal blower.
In many felting processes involving the forming of mats of particulate materials for fiber boards, insulation materials, nonwoven fabrics, etc., it is desirable to have the fiber or particles introduced to the forming or felting stage as a uniform dispersion in an airstream. Dry particles at this stage of processing typically are in the form of numerous clumps, which produce undesirable affects when subsequently pressed. It is therefore desirable to obtain some form of apparatus and method by which fibrous or particulate material can be evenly dispersed and entrained within an airstream while being delivered to a work station.